My FMA- Introduction (TEASER) and a very important AN:
by Priestess Kasumi Uzumaki
Summary: Everyone knows how much this meant to him...the recognition, the fear, the ability to fool people into manipulation so they would fall to hell...it seemed all too easy...yes- seemed that way until the elric's of course... (may go up to M for gore and violence and whatnot but no lemons or anything...it's all heavily implied and happening though, so stop squinting 'ttebane!)


**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL AND WONDERFUL MASTERPIECE THAT IS FMA!**

Long ago, when Satan had fallen, he dreamed of a rule of his own where he could claim thousands of souls to suffer by willingly or unknowingly committing a terrible act to a once pure and God-given privilege; Alchemy. The art in itself- to change something equally for another was to be done only with elemental properties or something of equivalence…but when Satan intervened, he jumbled and tainted the art, adding human transmutation (though it was never successful) to the list. Ever since, human kind's Seven Deadly Sins were thrown into play by the whispers of conquering or eradicating whole nations and innocents. However, none was greater than human transmutation. The chance to become like the creator they had begun to fill with sorrow never looked more tempting especially to the Prince of Darkness himself…

Oh, to be like-no…better than the fallen one's father was immense. Therefore, he decided that when the forbidden art was committed, there would be a terrible price to pay. And as time went on, how he loved to mock the Lord by creating the gate –More like a special alchemy designed Hell- and fashion a new name- no many names for himself, trying to discount and mock the Lord with these: Truth, Universe, All, One, God and You-though his favorite was God and Truth when addressing humans, tempting them to fall, and taint alchemy with witchcraft (thought it was not called so originally because of its holy-given origin and only was called as such during the attempt at playing god and bypassing equivalency for the sake of an evil –evil being something against god's laws- goal or mindset.)

As time passed, Christ was introduced to the earth for the amending of the fall by offering salvation and the people knew- really knew that without a circle or contact of his hands and just pure prayer or a word, he was the Most High's son. However, he came to save, and was crucified for claiming to be His son. Satan finally thought he had won until he rose on the third day. When he ascended to heaven, he left the world with his disciples to guide them to him and took them away from alchemy's grasp, as it would discredit them from being blessed. Over time as the gospel spread and the prophets led many souls to God, many new religions sprang up, claiming to be the real way to heaven, using alchemy as a center of worship, while atheism rose fiercely, creating many a nearly god-less and scientific generation, seemingly blotting out the Lord's will that they be saved of their free will.

Satan seemed contented that had 'simply disappeared' although he had quite a large following, hiding underground from oppression. When God had had enough of his peoples' torment and sorrow, he had reached out to the spans of land in between Dublith (origin of the prophet Inai) and Risembool. However, when the Ishvalan civil war rocked the land, the project, though ongoing made religion a 'dangerous delusion'…Satan was nearly content to see that the war put a near halt to the operation…but to his dismay, the message had carried through its destined routes, effectively saving more lives from his painful and cruel grip. Ever scheming to better his position and debunk god from man's thoughts, he let pride be the downfall, when god threw the wrench in his plans with the birth of the Elric family line. Blessed by God to spread the word, the family in close companionship with Izumi's spread the word like wild fire to the people in the country. Oh yes…everything was going smoothly; people got saved by the thousands…until the birth and life of hohenheim…from there, it's been a battle ever since….

**So…I think that by now you know I love God and Christ with a strange passion, having a desire to save even those who do not exist (as seen in my Naruto story). Well, I began to watch F.M.A with a fascinating interest that developed into a fanfiction interest, including Royai moments, Parental! Royxedxal and Parental! Rizaxedxal (never yaoi with these or Het! I fully support EdxWin and AlxMei) ….and the thought of Ed and Al or anyone getting this chance left me with a sorrowful tear (as in rip) in my soul's heart…so here it is…the preview and extra-long summary for my more serious and religious take on Fullmetal Alchemist. Don't like? Don't read! Kami-sama bless you all ya' know! Btw, I will introduce an oc name Rain (for the nit-picky, Rain is a British name so it can be used here) who is Ed and Al's big sister…and there will be VERY slight Rain bashing…but hey, I wouldn't just make a character for everyone to randomly hate 'ttebane; there's a reason and she will play an equal part with Ed and Al in the story…so…yeah….anyways...it's like…I don't know….12:53 so….I'm gonna go before by grammar gets worse…oh! And thanks to those that will actually not bash my story and whatnot because it's 'a Mary-sue fic with a talentless writer doing a terrible job, mutilating the story line with her religious and poorly thought out bullshit' 'ttebane, yeah! (as you all know, I research heavily for my fanfics, so I don't fly blind. –Kami, I hate doing that, yeah!- **

**Ja Ne, -kasumi-chan**


End file.
